Familia
by RoseMarie21
Summary: Goten, queriendo cumplir el deseo de su padre de conocer a sus padres, decide ayudarlo, con las esferas del dragon. ¿Que pasara cuando Goku conozca a sus padres? ¿Y si hay alguien mas ademas de sus padres? ¿Quien?
1. Un deseo

**Hola a todos. Como ya se sabe, todos los derechos están reservados, dragon ball pertenece a Akira-san, gracias Toriyama!:3**

**Bien, esto se ubica algunos dias después de la Batalla de los dioses, sin mas por decir, comenzamos.**

* * *

Estaban los dos pequeños Goten y Trunks, jugando en la casa de este último, como acostumbraban hacer.

-Oye Trunks.- Le llamó pensativo, el menor de los Son.

-¿Que pasa Goten?- Le respondió su amigo.

-Es que, si mi hermano va a ser papa... Significa que mi papá será abuelo, ¿verdad?

-Sí, ¿Por qué?

-Que bien debe de ser por el hijo de mi hermano.

-¿Por qué?

-Tendrá tres abuelos, mientras tu tienes dos, y yo solo uno.- Reclamó con algo de tristeza.

-Tienes razón.

-¿Tu sabes algo de los papás de tu papá?- Le preguntó con curiosidad, el "Mini-Goku"

-Pues mi papá dice que nunca fue muy cercano a su mamá, pero ella murió, y que de su papá tampoco, pues lo odiaba, no se mucho.

-Vaya...

-¿Y tu de los padres de tu papá?

-No se nada, ni siquiera se me habia ocurrido preguntarle.

-¡Goten!- Justamente era su padre, que estaba aterrizando, pues había llegado volando.

-Hola papá.- El pequeño Son abrazó a su padre.

-Ya nos vamos Goten. Adios Trunks.

-Sí papá.- Le contestó sonriente.- Nos vemos Trunks.

-Está bien, adios.

Y así emprendieron vuelo.

-Oye papá.- Habló el menor de sus hijos después de algunos minutos de silencio.

-Dime Goten.

-¿Tu conociste a tus papás?

Se quedó pensativo un momento.- Pues no.- Respondió con esa sencillez que lo caracterizaba.

-¿Y no sabes nada?

-Pues no. Salvo esa vez que Raditz dijo que era igual a mi padre, pero nunca mas.

-¿Raditz?

-Claro, tu no habías nacido, el es mi hermano, tu tío.

-¿Y donde está?

-Probablemente en el infierno.

-¿Y que hace ahí?- Preguntó curioso.

-Pues verás, secuestró a tu hermano, el quería que mataramos a los humanos, bueno, que yo lo hiciera.- dijo en voz baja.- y otras cosas, asi que Pikoro y yo acabamos con él.

-Ya veo.- Se quedó pensativo el pequeño.- ¿Y te gustaría conocerlos?

-¿A quienes?.- Le preguntó con esa inocencia que solo Goku puede tener.

-A tus padres, papá.

-Pues ahora que lo dices, si, sería interesante.

Un silencio se formó hasta el resto del camino. Cuando llegaron, Goten fue directo a su cama, donde Goku lo arropaba.

-Papá, te ayudaré a conocer a tus padres, ya lo verás.- Aseguró a su padre con determinacion, antes de que éste se fuera.

-Gracias Goten, pero no creo que sea necesario.

-¡Yo lo haré!

-Gracias hijo.- Le contestó con dulzura.- Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches papá. ¡Te amo!

-Yo también te amo hijo.- Le besó la frente, y se marchó.

Goten pensó en toda la noche, como podría ayudar a su padre.

A la mañana, Goten fue a casa de su inseparable amigo, Trunks, donde le contó todo lo sucedido el día anterior.

-Por eso quiero ayudar a papá a encontrar a los suyos.

-¿Y que hacemos?

-Pues tu eres el listo, pensaba que me ayudaras.

Alagado por el comentario de su amigo, se quedó meditando lo que podrían hacer.

-¡Ya se!- Gritó mientras dio un brinco el menor Son.

-¿Que?

-¡Solo hay que reunir las esferas y pedirles que nos digan que hacer!

-¿No crees que sería mejor pedir que los traigan aquí?

-¡Eres un genio Trunks!

-Lo sé.- Respondió arrogante.

Y así comenzó su busqueda de esferas (claro que tomaron el Radar de la habitación de Bulma), y en 2 semanas, encontraron las esferas.

-¡Sal de ahí dragón!- Imbocó el primogenito de Vegeta.

El cielo se tornó oscuro, y salió Shen Long.

-Dime tus deseos. Puedo cumplirte dos.- Dijo el dragón.

-Anda Goten, dile tu deseo.- Le indicó Trunks.

-Señor Dragón. Quiero que mi papá conozca a sus papás. ¡Traelos aquí por favor!

-Eso es cosa fácil. Los ojos del dragón brillaron, indicando que el deseo fue cumplido

-¡Y también a su hermano, por favor!

-Ese será el segundo deseo. Concedido.- Sus ojos de nuevo brillaron.- Con su permiso, me retiro.

-¡Espera! ¿Donde están?- Pero el dragón se había ido.

-¿Donde estoy?- Pregunto un "Goku dos"

-¿No había muerto?- Se preguntó a si mismo el saiyajin.

-¿Qué hago aquí?- Se preguntó la unica hembra presente.- ¡Bardock! ¿Que te ha pasado? ¡Te has hecho pequeño, y mas blanco!- Exclamó Gine, la madre de Goku, al ver a Goten.

-Se equivoca, yo no soy ningun Bardock, mi nombre es Goten.

-¿Goten?

-Pero aquí estoy.- Dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

**Continuará.**

* * *

**Bueno, aqui está el primer capitulo, no soy muy buena haciendo continuaciones, pero me esforzaré para que sea un buen fic, gracias por leer, y les agradeceria si me dejaran reviews, espero les este gustando, y esperen por el siguiente capitulo.**

**Saludos!:)**


	2. Kakarotto

**Buenas a todos:) Les traigo el segundo capitlo de "Familia", estaré actualizando mas o menos por semana, los fines de semana, la escuela y eso, ya saben, (ahh, esos maestros con sus 100 tareas en cada matera :'D) de vez en cuando si me da tiempo, subiré antes, o dos por semana. Dragon ball pertenece a Akira Toriyama. Gracias por leer, y nos vemos abajo!:D (abajo: respuestas a reviews)**

* * *

-Pero aquí estoy.- Dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

-¡Bardock!-Gritó Gine de la emoción.- ¡Te extrañé tanto!- Corrió a abrazarlo.

-No te me pegues Gine.- Le dijo entre molesto y sonrojado.

-¡Pero si hace tanto que no te veo! ¿Cuánto tiempo habrá pasado? ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Dónde estaba yo? Un momento, ¿Qué hago aquí?

-No sé Gine.

-¿Ese pequeño sabrá?- Dijó señalando a Goten.

-No lo sabremos hasta que le preguntes.- Le respondió.

-Hola pequeño. ¿Sabes donde estamos?

-¿Pues donde mas? En la Tierra.- Les respondió Goten como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Ya veo... ¿Que es la Tierra?- Preguntó Gine.

-Una vez escuche sobre ese planeta.- Comentó Bardock.- ¡Es verdad! Es a donde mandamos a Kakarotto.

-¡Tienes razón!

-Disculpen.- Les llamó Goten, tomando de la pierna de Gine.

-¿Si?- Le respondió Gine con dulzura.

-¿Ustedes tienen hijos?

-Así es pequeño, Raditz y Kakarotto.

-¿Yo qué?- Habló una voz detrás de ellos.

-¿Quién eres?- Le preguntó Gine.- Espera espera, ¡Ya se! ¿Cómo olvidarte? ¡Eres mi hijo, Raditz!- Corrió a abrazarlo.

-¿Madre?

-¡Cuánto has crecido! Dios santo, ¿Dónde has estado?

-En el infierno.- Contestó sin más.

-¡Ahora recuerdo! ¡Yo estaba en el paraíso! Estaba muerta, pero entonces ¿Que hago aquí?

-Yo también estaba muerto.- Comentó Bardock.

-Dime 'Mini-Bardock' ¿Tu sabes?.- Le preguntó la abuela del 'Mini-Bardock' como le llamó.

-Simple, le dije al dragón que me trajera a la familia de mi papi.

-¿Tu papi?

-Sí, Goku.

-Ahora recuerdo...-Comentó Raditz.- En este planeta a Kakarotto le dicen "Goku", además el tiene un hijo, pero no recuerdo su nombre... Go-Goh-¡Gohan!

-El es mi hermano mayor.- Dijo Goten.- Mi nombre es Goten.

-¡Bardock, somos abuelos! ¡Y son dos nietos!

-Que felicidad.- Le contestó con sarcasmo.

-¿Verdad?-Le respondió sin entender su sarcasmo.

-Bueno, Goku es el nombre de mi padre.- Les dijo Goten con una sonrisa.- Y ustedes son mis abuelos. Y supongo que el señor de cabello largo es mi tío.

-¿Kakarotto tiene dos hijos?-Le preguntó "el señor de cabello largo"

-Sí.

-¿Y eres igual de fuerte que su primer hijo?

-Yo creo que no. Gohan es mucho mas fuerte que yo. ¡Mi hermano es genial!

-Cuando lo conocí no era mas que un mocoso llorón.

-Pues yo creo que mi hermano es genial.- Le respondió haciendo puchero.

-Ya, basta basta, se supone que debería ser un momento feliz.- Intervino Gine.- ¿Que ibas diciendo? ¿Goten? ¿cierto?

-Sí. Pues siganme abuelitos y tío Raditz.- Gine no dudó un segundo y emprendó vuelo junto con Goten (Y Trunks, a quien todos ya habían olvidado), Bardock solo siguió a Gine, y Raditz, pues el...

-Raditz, vamos.- Insistió su madre.

-No madre. Acaban de conocer a ese chiquillo, y ya van a seguirlo.

-No importa, es nuestro nieto, la pruba está en que es identico a tu padre, además, tu padre y tu son fuertes.

-Pues si madre, pero no iré.

-Sí iras, te lo dice tu madre.

-Ya soy grande madre.- Replicó.

-Pues me da lo mismo, vienes porque vienes Raditz.

-No iré madre.- Le dió la espalda.

Gine bajó a tierra (que solo se encontraba a unos escasos metros, pues no habían avanzado), y jaló a Raditz de la oreja, llevandolo consigo.

-Ya, ya, madre, voy solo, voy solo.- Replicaba, tratando de safarse de su agarre.

-Bien, pues vamos.- Y así, emprendieron vuelo.

Después de algunos minutos de vuelo, se rompió el silencio.

-¿Y a donde vamos?- Preguntó Bardock.

-A mi casa, para que mi padre los conozca.- Le respondió con esa sonrisa "Son"

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando llegaron a casa de Goku.

-¿Aquí vive mi hijo? ¡No puedo esperar a verle!- Dijo Gine ansiosa.

Bardock abrió la puerta de la casa, como si fuera suya.

-Goku que bueno que llegas...te- Ella estaba cocinando tranquilamente, cuando volteo a ver a la puerta, y no era él.

-¡¿Po-por qué eres igual a Goku?!- Le dijo 'amenazandolo' con una cuchara.

-No sabía que en la Tierra los machos vivieran con sus hembras.

-¿Cómo dijo?- Le preguntó Milk confundida.

-Mamá, ¡el es mi abuelito!- Le dijó el pequeño Son a su madre.

-¡¿El es el padre de Goku?! Disculpe señor.- Hizo una ligera reverencia.- Yo soy la esposa de Goku, mi nombre es Milk.

-¡Milk ya llegue!- Entró Goku a su casa, sin darse cuenta de nada. Ni siquiera de la presencia de sus padres y hermano.- ¡Me muero de hambre!

-¡Kakarotto!-Gine corrió a abrazarlo.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Dónde?

-Hijo, ¡tenía tantas ganas de verte!- Dijo su madre, abrazandolo.

-¿Hijo? T-tu ¿eres mi mamá?- Pregunto con una voz seria, poco vista en Goku.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Chan chan chan... Okya, gracias por leer, y aqui las respuestas a los reviews:**

**Loser93: Gracias por el consejo, y si, siempre tengo el problema con el largo, pero me esforzaré!:D **

**Ayanami Fukuzawa: Gracias por el review:3**

**Kiseki7: Pues ya lo viste ewe, gracias por leer, y por el review**

**Guest: Gracias por leer y por el review:)**


	3. Hermanos

**Hola a todos:D se que dije que actualizaria los fines de semana, pero es probable que esté haciendolo los miercoles (o cuando pueda:P) la laptop de mi hermana no sirve, y tiene que usar la mia, por lo que hace tareas todo el día:c Les agradezco a los que han leído la historia, y las respuestas a reviwes estarán abajo.**

**Dragon ball pertenece al queridísimo Akira Toriyama**

* * *

-¿Hijo? T-tu ¿eres mi mamá?

-¡Así es!- Gine lo abrazó con más fuerza.

-Nunca creí... poder verte...- El flequillo de Goku tapaba sus ojos, parecia como si fuese a llorar.- Goten.- Llamó al menor de sus hijos.- ¿Tú hiciste esto por mi?

-Sí papá, con las esferas del dragón.- Le contestó sonriente.

-Tu...- Siguió con una voz seria.- ¡Eres el mejor!- Lo cargó y le dio vueltas mientras ambos sonreían.- Jamás pensé conocerla, pero gracias hijo. ¿Oiste Milk? ¡Es mi mamá?- Se emocionó cual niño en navidad.

-Goku, ni siquiera has saludado a tu madre.- Le replicó su esposa.

-¡Hola mamá! Soy Goku.- La abrazó muy fuerte, casi quitandole el aire.

-Gracias hijo, es suficiente, me asfixias...- Dijo con el poco aire que aun le quedaba.

-Lo siento mamá, pensé que como eras una saiyajin serías muy fuerte.- Se disculpó con una sonrisa.

-Tu madre nunca sirvió para las peleas, mucho menos la resistencia.- Le informó su padre, del que ni siquiera había notado su preciencia.- Siempre tenía que salvarle el trasero.

-¡Oye! ¡No era siempre!- Replicó Gine.

-¿Ah no?- Preguntó Bardock con ironía.

-¿Y quien eres tú?- Preguntó Goku con la inocencia del mundo, sin notar que era igual a él.

-¿Eres idiota o qué? Soy tu padre, baboso.

-¿Mi papá? ¡Hola papá!- Le sonrió.

-¿No me digas que aun no notabas tampoco mi presencia?- Le preguntó Raditz.

-¡Raditz! ¿No estabas en el infierno? Goten, ¿por qué lo trajiste a él también?

-Pues porqu-

-¿Cómo que por qué?- Le preguntó Gine con algo de enojo.

-Pues la última vez que vino secuestró a mi hijo.- Recordó con enojo.

-Un momento Goku, ¿que pasó qué?- Dijo Milk enojada.

-Nada, nada- Le respondió asustado.

-¡Ustedes son hermanos!- Continuó Gine.

-¿Y eso que tiene madre? ¡Kakarotto se reusó a unirse a nosotros! Y para el colmo ¡Mezcló nuestra sangre con la humana!

-Pues si él no quiso es por eso mismo. Hizo una familia, tiene, y supongo en ese entonces tenía amigos.

-¿Ves? Mamá lo entiende.- Dijo Goku.

-¡Claro que no! Tu no estás mejor. ¿Matar a tu hermano? ¿Y negar que es tu hermano?

-Pero no yo lo maté. Fue Pikoro.

-No se quien rayos sea ese tal Pikoro ni me interesa, yo quería que los cuatro vivieramos como una familia, pero no fue así, por lo menos me hubiese gustado que ustedes lo hubieran hecho.- Gine estaba al borde de las lagrimas. No podía más.- Lo sacrificamos todo... por ustedes.- Comenzó a llorar, y les dió una bofetada a ambos.- ¡Son unos tontos!

-Lo sentimos mamá- Se disculpó Goku.

-Está bien hijo, me alegra ver que seas lo que eres hoy.- Bardock solo sonrió ante la escena.- Te quiero hijo.

-¡Yo también mamá!-Hubo un silencio por unos minutos.- Mamá, papá, ¿Quieren conocer a mi familia completa?

-¡Claro!- Le respondió Gine.

-Como sea- Dijo Bardock.

-¡Oye Gohan, ven!- En un momento llegó el mencionado.

-¿Que pasa pa...- Pero no terminó la frase al encontrarse con un clon de su padre, una mujer parecida a su padre, y con Raditz, su tío que hace unos 20 años atras lo secuestró.

-Papá, mamá, el es mi hijo Gohan, Gohan saludalos.

-M-mucho gusto.

-Hola, yo soy tu abuela, mi nombre es Gine.- Le sonrió.

-Yo Bardock.

-Él es tu abuelo, pero es algo testarudo y orgulloso- Dijo Gine.

-Bien, el es Goten, ya lo conocen. Y ella es mi esposa Milk.

-Un placer.- Les dijo sonriente.

-Ella me ha cuidado por más de 20 años, nunca pense que casarse fuera tan interesante.

-Oye Kakarotto- Le llamó su padre- ¿Que significa esposa?

-Ah, yo tuve el mismo problema, por eso estoy casado, pensaba que era comida, pero resulta que esposa es la persona con la que vives toda la vida. Así como tu y mamá.

-Ya veo. Y dime Kakarotto. ¿Disfrutas reproduciendote con esta humana?- Ese comentario sonrojo bastante a ambos.

-¡Papá!

-¿Cuál es el problema?

-Papá.- Le llamó Goten a su padre.- ¿Que significa reproduciendote?

**Continuará**

* * *

**¿Descubrirá Goten que es reproducirse? ¡Eso lo descubrirán en el proximo cápitulo! Okno. **

**Gracias a todos por leer, y aqui van las respuestas a los reviews:**

konan Akatsuki: Sí, según dijo Akira, Gine es calmada, linda y amable, contrario a otros saiyajin, asi que traté de hacerla asi nwn

Guest: Gracias por seguir la historia:D

Namikazee: Comenzé a escribirlo por eso mismo, yo queria algo asi y nadie lo escribia uwu me alegra que te guste:D

FlutterRage : Gracias por leer, y también por el review


	4. Explicaciones

**Hola a todos:3 Bien, decidí darle continuidad a la historia, mas pronto de lo habitual.**

**Bien, disfruten y nos vemos abajo:)**

**Nota: Este capitulo tiene palabras que no son adecuadas para niños, pero solo palabras, no acciones ni escenas **

* * *

-Papá.- Llamó Goten a su padre- ¿Que significa reproduciendote?

-Sí, ¿Qué significa?- Preguntó de igual manera Trunks.

-Goten, Trunks ¿Por qué no salen a jugar?- Trató Milk de convencerlos.

-Quiero saber que es reproduciendote antes mamá.- Replicó Goten.

-Mira Goten.- Comenzó Goku.- Tu mamá y yo nos queremos mucho, por eso.-

-¡Espera Goku! ¿¡Les contarás!?- Dijo Milk, interrumpiendo el relato de Goku.

-Pues claro, algun día tendrían que saberlo, y ya tienen 12 y 13 años ¿Por qué no? **(N/A: Según yo, la pelicula de la batalla de los dioses es 5 años después de la batalla de Majin Boo, y si tenía años, ahora tienen 12 y 13)**

**-**Tienes razon pero ¿que les dirás?

-Dejamelo a mi. Y por eso, hacemos cosas que solo los esposos que se quieren pueden hacer- Continuó Goku.- Por eso, se hace una especie de ritual en la que se deposita una semilla en la mujer, y de ella crece un bebé. Fin- Milk estaba algo aliviada de que les dijera eso, y no nada fuera de lugar, o algo más realista.

-Pues así lo harán los humanos- Dijó Bardock- Que manera mas rara de reproducirse, nosotros los saiyajin solo tenemos sexo, no rituales.- Cuando Milk se creyó salvada, no fue así.

-¿Y qué es eso abuelito?

-¿Pues que no saben nada? El sexo es cuando un hombre toma a una mujer como suya, le mete su-

-¡Papá! ¿Que te parece si hablamos afuera?

-Pero estaba apunto de contarle a los niños que es el sexo.

-Por eso mismo iremos afuera.

Ambos salieron de la casa.

-¿Se puede saber que les estás diciendo?

-Pues les explico que es el sexo y ya.

-¡Eso mismo! No debes de decirselos así, aun son pequeños, los traumarías. Por eso dije lo de la semilla, obviamente la semilla es el...

-Ah ya entiendo, entonces los humanos si se reproducen igual a nosotros.- Goku suspiró.

-Sí papá.

-¿Entonces si disfrutas reproduciendote con ella?

-¿Sabes? Creí que habíamos dejado el tema.

-Pues no.

-Sí papá. Pero no es solo eso. Ella me ha cuidado, alimentado, curado, consolado, extrañado, esperado, me ha amado, después de que yo la dejé sola con dos hijos.

-¿La dejaste sola? ¿Por qué?

-Porque morí y creí que sería lo mejor.

-Antes de este dia no creería que me dijeras "Porque morí" pero después de ver que pasó lo mismo contigo, no tengo porqué no creerte. Pero bueno Kakarotto, ¿Dos hijos? No creo que eso haya estado bien.

-Yo no sabía que ella estaba embarazada.

-Aun así Kakarotto, si tienes una familia, debes encargarte de ella.

-Yo se que cometí un error, pero estoy aquí para pagarlo. Le devolveré los 7 años ausentes.

-¿7 años Kakarotto? Eres una bestia.

-Tengo tres cosas que decir ante eso: dije que cometí un error. supone que eres mi padre, ¿no debes apoyarme? Y soy Kakarotto, soy Goku.

-Pero son 7 años Kakaro- Es decir, Goku.

-Ya dije que los pagaré. Entremos ya.

-Sí.

Ambos entraron a la casa.

El estómago de Goku gruñó.- ¡Es verdad! Iba a comer pero ustedes estaban aquí y todo eso.

-La comida está en la mesa Goku- Le indicó su esposa.- Pero no creo que haya suficiente, solo hay para tres estómagos monstruosos y uno normal, y supongo que todos los saiyajin comen igual, no hay para tus padres, ni tu revelde hermano.

-Mo bes copaie e i coida- Dijó Goku con comida en la boca.

-No les compartirpe de mi comida, dijo él- Traducido por Milk.

-No te preocupes por eso hijo- Le dijo Gine- Yo no tengo hambré, y tu padre y tu hermano pueden ir a cazar algo.

En ese momento Bardock tomó a Milk del brazo y la puso junto a Gine. Y las observó a ambas de pies a cabeza.

-¿uede ao aá?-

-¿Sucede algo papá? dijo él- De nuevo, traducido por Milk.

-Es solo que no entiendo aun como te reproduces con ésta humana. Gine es mejor.- Todos los presentes (a excepcion de Bardock, y Goten, ya que no entendía nada) se sonrojaron.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Gracias por leer, y si me dejaran reviews, me harian tan feliz.**

**Respuestas a reviews:**

**Celestia carito: Jaja, gracias.**

**Spirit of paladin: Verás, hay cosas que no recuerdo bien de DBZ, gracias por el dato, pero de igual forma, es un fanfic, pasan cosas que no tienen sentido.**

**Pascualita Son: Te lo agradezco mucho, nunca me habían dicho algo asi:)**

**Max player123: Jaja, gracias por leer, y por los reviews también.**

**Mel-Gothic de Cancer: Gracias jaja, y de nuevo, comentarios sin sentido de Bardock, aun sigo pensando en lo de Raditz, muchas gracias en verdad**

**Guest: Gracias por seguir el capitulo, y si, no tiene límites.**


	5. Sin superarlo

**Buenas a todos:) Se que tardé un poco, pero no había tenido mucho tiempo, aun así gracias por su paciencia:D Bueno, han habido ciertos errores por parte mia a lo largo del fic, y me disculpo por ello, ya que hay partes no entendibles debido a eso. Ah, se supone que Trunks ya se fue (otro de mis errores:c lo siento). Bien, los reviews abajo. Dragon ball pertenece a Akira Toriyama**

* * *

-Es solo que aun no entiendo como te reproduces con esta humana. Gine es mejor.- Todos los presentes a excepcion de Bardock y Goten (quien no entendía nada) se sonrojaron.

-Goten, cariño, ¿por qué no te vas a dormir?- Le dijo su madre.

-Pero aun no he cenado.- Repuso él.

-Entonces te hablaré en un rato más, prepararé algo de comida para tus abuelos ¿si?

-Pero yo quiero cenar - Dijo de nuevo.

-Goten, hazle caso a tu madre.- Le dijo Goku.- Gohan, ve tu también.- Ambos hicieron caso a las palabras de Goku, y se fueron a su habitación (**N/A: Según yo, porque vi en un capitulo, comparten habitación)**

-Bardock, no es posible que sigas con eso- Le dijo Gine.

-Gracias mamá.- Agradeció su hijo.

-Sí, porque es obvio que el tiene todo derecho de reproducirse con quien el guste.

-¡Mamá!- Replicó Goku- Claro que me gusta, mucho, pero no disfruto hablar de eso con mis padres, sobre todo porque acabo de conocerlos.

-Vamos Kakarotto, ese no es motivo para avergonzarse - Comentó su padre - Nosotros te concevimos por accidente.

-¡Pueden dejar de hablar de estúpideces! - Gritó Raditz, quien ya estaba harto de sus pláticas.

-Tranquilo hijo - Trató Gine de calmarlo - Puede que ahora no tengas una hembra, pero algun dia la conseguiras, no estés celoso de tu hermano por tenerla.

-¡No es eso madre! - Solo lo hizo enfadar mas - Reproduccion, esposas, hijos, ¡Eso a mi que me importa! Llevo tiempo queriendole preguntar algo a Kakarotto, pero ¡no se callan!

-¿Que quieres Raditz? - Le preguntó Goku.

-Quiero saber como te fue en la batalla contra Nappa y el principe Vegeta, ¿Cómo sobrevivieron?

-Ah, eso es una larga historia, pero al final ganamos.

-¿Y donde están ellos?

-Nappa está muerto, Vegeta lo mató - Hizo una pausa - Y Vegeta vive aquí en la Tierra.

-¿El principe Vegeta vive aquí, con ustedes, criaturas inferiores?

-No nos llames criaturas inferiores, hay muchos aquí que pudieran derrotarte, incluso Goten- Le contestó Goku.

-Esperen, ya dejen de pelear - Interrumpió Gine - ¿Cómo que el principe Vegeta vive aquí?

-Así es, es otra larga historia mamá.

-Pues quiero que me la cuentes - Insistió.

-En resumidas cuentas, se enamoró - Respondió Goku sin rodeos.

-¿E-el principe Vegeta se enamoró? - Dijeron los tres saiyajin restantes al mismo tiempo.

-Sí - Les contestó con sencillez.

-¿De quien? Debe de ser alguien casi perfecta, seria, probablemente que no grite en absoluto - Dijo Raditz - Conociendolo, no soportaría a una mujer que gritara o fuese vanidosa.

-¿Cómo es Kakarotto? - Preguntó su madre.

-Raditz la conoce, es la mujer que estaba cuando llegaste a Kame house. Ella es una persona bastante especial - Dijo algo nervioso - Es todo lo contrario a lo que dijo Raditz.

-Quisiera conocer a tus amigos Kakarotto - Le dijo Gine.

-Está bien mamá, pero dime Goku.

-Pero ahora no- Dijo Milk - Ya es noche, ahora solo cenaremos, iremos a dormir y será mañana.- Todos asintieron.

Llamaron a Goten y Gohan, cenaron y fueron a dormir.

**En la habitación de Goku y Milk**

-Milk.- Le llamó su esposo.- ¿Sigues despierta?

-Sí- Le contestó abriendo sus ojos.

-Estoy muy feliz.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Porque gracias a Goten pude conocer, a quien no creí conocer nunca. Jamás creí que de verdad pudiera hacerlo.

-¿Y son como creías?

-No.

-¿No?

-Son mejores.- Hizo una pausa - Milk- Le llamó de nuevo.

-Dime.

-Gracias, papá me hizo ver que tu has hecho todo por mi, y yo nada por tí, gracias, y lo siento.

-No te preocupes por eso, Goku, se que lo hiciste por nosotros. - Se abrazaron, y después unieron sus labios en un tierno beso.

-Te amo Milk.

-Te amo Go-

-¡Kakarotto!- Entró su padre a su habitación.

-P-papá, ¿que pasa?

-Es que quería ver si te estabas reproduciendo, para ver como es que lo disfrutas, insisto en que Gine es mejor.

-Y yo insisto en que dejes el tema - Una gota de sudor se resbalo por la frente de Goku.

-Bien, eso era todo- Tan pronto dijo eso, dejó la habitación.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Bueno, eso es todo por hoy, espero haberles sacado una sonrisita;D **

**Nos vemos en el siguiente cap**

**Respuestas a reviews:**

**Kiseki7: Muchas gracias, y escribo Pikoro porque la verdad ni se, a veces veo Pikoro, luego Picoro, y luego Piccolo, per gracias:)**

**patty81medina: Gracias, no lo dejaré, quiero terminarlo:)**

**Pascualita Son: Gracias jajaja, hubiera sido bueno ponerle eso xd**

**Mel-Gothic de Cancer: See, amo a Bardock, y trato de hacerlo lo mas gracioso posible xd sería bueno ponerlo a verla desnuda OwO okno, ya veremos lo que a mi cabeza (igual que tu, pervertida) se le ocurre**

**Kiseki7: Muchas gracias:) Saludos y besos!:D**

**Loser93: Gracias de nuevo, y me base en ese comic para hacer el fic, me dio la idea, pero traté de cambiarlo para que no fuera igual**

**Pau-MilkDBZ: Muchas gracias, también me encantan tus fics:3**

**konan Akatsuki: See, ese Bardock, gracias por leer y por el review**

**Lizzie2926: Gracias:D Si, yo también queria uno, asi que lo escribí:3**

**Iyrou: Gracias:D Los hago cortos porque no tengo mucha imaginacion para hacerlos mas largos:c pero por eso trato de actualizar pronto, para no dejar mucha intriga**


	6. Las hembras y sus atributos

**Buenas noches:D (o a la hora que lean esto xd pero lo estoy escribiendo en la noche, por eso digo) les agradezco por los reviews y favoritos a este fic, nunca creí tener tantos OwO gracias de todo corazón *justo en el cocoró* Respuestas a reviews abajo. DBZ pertenece a Akira Toriyama, no a mi, yo solo lo tomé prestado para escribir fanfics x3**

**NOTA: Este capitulo tiene contenido no muy apto para niños, es lemon ligerito **

* * *

Ya era de mañana y las aves cantaban en la Montaña Paoz, mientras que la pelinegra despertaba.

-Buenos días Goku- Le dijo a su esposo, sin respuesta alguna, pues seguía dormido, por lo que decidió dirigirse a preparar el desayuno.

Tan pronto salió de su habitación, se topó con tres visitas que había olvidado, sus suegros y su cuñado, los tres dormidos en el suelo, Gine abrazando a su hijo, éste dandole la espalda, y Bardock tomando a Gine por la cintura.

Tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, se dirigió a la cocina para preparar desayuno para 6 saiyajin, lo cual sería bastante pesado, si 3 ya eran muchos, 6 era peor.

-¿Que haces hembra de Kakarotto?-Le preguntó Raditz.

-¿Pues que crees? Preparo el desayuno- Le respondió con enojo.

-Debes de tener mucho valor para hablarme de ese modo, sabiendo que puedo hacerte trizas en un segundo.

-Pues podras conmigo, pero no con mi Goku, Gohan y Goten, ellos me defenderían.

-Pues no veo a ninguno por aquí.

-E-eso no significa que puedas hacerme algo, porque si los llamó vendrán.- Estaba temblando, ella era conciente de que podría matarla en unos segundos.

-¿Ah si? ¿Y si hago esto?- Tapó su boca con un liston que ella usaba para sujetarse el cabello, y tomó ambas manos con una de las suyas, dejandola inmovil.- Kakarotto tiene suerte de tenerte, no se como te consiguió, pero parece ser que si la sangre saiyajin se mezcla con la humana, nacen guerreros extremadamente fuertes, no me gustan las otras hembras de este planeta, pero tu, tu eres apta para llevar a mi primogenito. Pero mejor vamos a un lugar mas privado.- La sacó de la casa y la llevó lejos en las montañas. Le quitó la cinta de la boca, pues estaban lo suficientemente lejos como para que nadie la escuchara.

-Eres un maldito.

-Te lo agradezco, ahora sacate la ropa o yo lo haré.- El comenzó a sacarse su ropa, esperando a que ella lo hiciera.

-No lo haré- Respondió.

-¿Ah no? Entonces lo haré yo- Raditz ya se encontraba tan solo con una ropa interior (bastante extraña por cierto, era del mismo material que el traje), comenzó a romper el vestido de Milk, hasta dejarla en ropa interior.- Que buen cuerpo tienes.- Arrancó de igual manera su sosten- Pero nada como esto- Comenzó a tocarlos, los masajeaba, e incluso se llevó uno a la boca, saboreandolo como si fuese lo mejor del mundo.

-B-basta por favor, estos son solo de Goku...- Pero el continuó, los pellizcó, saboreó y tocó, sus manos recorrieron el cuerpo de la terricola, hasta llegar a su parte mas íntima, cuando...

-¡AH!- Goku se levantó- Con que fue solo un sueño- Volteó a su derecha y pudo ver a su esposa tranquilamente durmiendo, se tranquilizó y se recostó.

-¿Que pasa Goku?- Ella también se levantó.

-Nada, fue solo un mal sueño.

-De acuerdo- Se levantó y preparó el desayuno, aproximadamente una hora mas tarde estaban todos desayunando tranquilamente, pero Goku no dejaba de lanzarle miradas a Raditz, según el impidiendo que se acercara a su familia.

-Oye Kakarotto- Le llamó su padre. Él solo lo volteó a ver- Dijiste que hoy conoceríamos a tus amigos.

-Ah es verdad- Respondió pensativo- Primero los llevaré a ver a Vegeta. Pero antes hay que terminar de comer.

Todos terminaron de comer y Milk comenzó a lavar los platos.

-Bien, vamos, Gohan ¿quieres venir?

-No gracias padre, quede de verme con Videl, pero diviertanse.

-¿Y tu Goten?

-Yo solo quiero ir con Trunks, los acompaño allá, pero ahí me quedaré ¿si?

-Está bien Goten- Le respondió su padre sonriendo.

-¿Milk?

-No gracias Goku, tengo muchas cosas que hacer aquí.

-Anda, vamos- Insistió él.

-Bien, vamos- Accedió su esposa.

Tan solo tardaron unos minutos y emprendieron vuelo a la Capital del Oeste.

Llegaron rápidamente y se encontraron con la mamá de Bulma.

-Hola Goku y compañía- Les saludó la alegre mujer- Que apuestos caballeros has traído Goku, ¿quienes son?

-Mi familia. ¿Podemos ver a Vegeta y a Bulma?

-Ah, por supuesto, Bulma está adentro desayunando junto a Trunks y el apuesto Vegeta. Pasen, pasen.

-Gracias señora- Todos pasaron y (quienes no habían ido) se quedaron contemplando el amplio lugar- ¡Bulma! ¿Dónde estás?

-Goku, dijeron que estaban desayunando, lógicamente están en el comedor- Le dijo su esposa.

-Cierto- Todos se dirigieron al comedor, encontrandose con la familia.

-¡Hola Bulma, Vegeta, Trunks!- Les dijo con alegria Goku.

-¡Hola Goku, Milk, Goten, Goku, Raditz y mujer desconocida!- Silencio de varios minutos- Mo-momento, ¿por qué hay dos Goku? ¿Por qué Raditz está vivo? y ¿Quién rayos es ella?- Les interrogó Bulma.

-Verás, es que Goten pidió un deseo a las esferas y los trajo aquí, ellos son mis padres y el es mi hermano, Raditz.

-Ah, ya veo- Otro silencio - Un momento ¿qué?

-Si, es díficil de asimilar- Le dijo Milk.

-Príncipe Vegeta, lamento no haber podido cumplir con mi misión- Se disculpó Raditz con Vegeta.

-Eso quedó en el pasado Raditz, solo me gustaría saber ¿que rayos haces aquí?

-Verá principe Vegeta, Kakarotto ha insistido en venir, el nos informó que ustede se había enamorado y por eso se encontraba en este lugar.- Vegeta se sonrojó ante eso.

-Trunks, me gustaría saber, ¿Sabias algo de esto?- Le preguntó su padre.

-P-pues si ¿Por qué?

-¿Y por qué no me habías dicho?

-No creí que fuera importante.- Se escudo con eso.

-Oiga Principe Vegeta- Le llamó Bardock.- Me han informado que usted se reproduce con esta hembra- Dijo señalando a Bulma- ¿Lo disfruta?

-¡¿Q-qué?!

-Le pregunto si disfruta reproduciendose con ésta hembra, porque ciertamente encuentro a Gine más atractiva.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Papá, enserio, deja eso.- Le dijo Goku.

-¿Qué tiene de malo Kakarotto?

-Pues que no nos gusta decirte si disfrutamos reproducirnos con ellas o no- Le respondió su hijo.

-Príncipe Vegeta- Volvió a llamarlo Bardock- Aquel niño es su hijo ¿o me equivoco?- Dijo refiriendose a Trunks.

-Sí, es mi hijo.

-¿Fue accidente o planeado?

-¡¿Qué?!

-Porque por ejemplo, Kakarotto y Raditz fueron accidente, yo creo que los hijos de Kakarotto también, ¿y el suyo?

-Papá- Lo llamó Goku- Gohan no fue accidente, Goten sí.

-Espera ¿qué?- Preguntó Goten.

-Papá ¿fui un accidente?- Preguntó Trunks.

-¿Y qué si lo fuiste?- Le respondió con seriedad.

-Que quisiera saber que significa "accidente" ¿que no nos trae la cigüeña? ¿La cigüeña llegó de sorpresa?

-Sí claro- Le dijo rodando los ojos.

-¿Aun no le explica Principe Vegeta?- Preguntó Bardock- Porque yo puedo hacerlo si gusta.

-¡Papá! ¿Que te parece si vamos a conocer a más de mis amigos?- Interrumpió su hijo, evitando un momento incomodo.

-Esta bien.- Salieron de la casa y emprendieron vuelo (Milk en brazos de Goku, claro está).- Oye Gine, has estado muy callada- Le dijo Bardock.

-Es solo que me sorprendió ver que el principe Vegeta tuviera una familia, nunca lo esperé, estoy algo impactada, sobre todo con esa mujer, no parece como si fuese del "tipo" del principe.

-Lo se, pensé que el principe escogería mujeres con mejores atributos.

-¡Bardock! Tu solo pensando en pechos- Le regañó su mujer enojada- ¿Qué no te gustan los mios?

-¡Por supuesto que sí! Por eso digo que eres mejor que las hembras de Kakarotto y el principe.

-¡Papá!- Goku se sonrojó ligeramente.

-Padre, estoy de acuerdo con Kakarotto- Dijo Raditz- Simplemente no puedes ir por la vida críticando los pechos de las hembras. Yo creo que los de la hembra de Kakarotto no están mal.

-¿Qué dijiste Raditz?- Goku recordó su sueño.

-Solo te defendía estúpido.

-Pues vaya manera, yo se como son los pechos de mi esposa, y son mios.

-¿Alguien quiere explicarme porqué estamos hablando de esto?- Preguntó Milk.

-Miren ¡ahí está la casa del maestro Roshi!

-Goku ¿Por qué aquí?- Preguntó Milk.

-¿Como que por qué? Es mi maestro.

-Tu pervertido maestro.

Bajaron a tierra y se encontraron con el maestro Roshi, quien estaba dormido con una de sus tantas revistas tapando su rostro.

-¡Hola maestro!- Saludó Goku, haciendolo caer de su silla del susto.

-Ah, ¡hola! Un placer verlas- Respondió viendo hacia los pechos de la esposa de Goku.

-Por eso no me gusta venir- Repuso su esposa.

-Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí, ¿Quien es está linda señorita?- Preguntó Roshi viendo a Gine.

-Ella es mi madre.

-Ah ya veo- Dijo sin hacerle mucho gusto, haciendo el Puf Puf (**N/A: El Puf puf es una "broma" de Akira, es cuando el maestro hace sus manos con el tamaño de los pechos *no se como rayos explicarlo*, pero al final consiste en que una mujer restriegue sus pechos contra su rostro.- **Que linda señorita.

-Pues gracias- Respondió Gine algo sonrojada.

-Oiga anciano.- Lo llamó Bardock.- No se quien rayos sea pero manengase alejado de Gine.

-¿Como que quien soy? Soy yo, Goku.

-Maestro, el es mi padre, no yo- Le dijo Goku.

**Continuará.**

* * *

**Realmente no estoy muy orgullosa de este capitulo, no me quedo muy bien UwU aun así, gracias, respuestas a reviews:  
**

**Max player123: Jaja, en verdad gracias, me gustan mucho esta clase de comentarios, que bueno que te provoque risa nwn**

**FlutterRage: See, aun estoy pensando en como hacer que se enteren, gracias nwn**

**princessaiyanBURA09: Gracias:3 Ese Bardock xd Otra vez haciendo de las suyas.**

**Mel-Gothic de Cancer: Tu siempre me das ideas, gracias:D por eso hice esto de Roshi, aunque no me salió muy bien, pero aun trabajo en eso, igual hay muchos capitulos por delante en los que puedo hacer todas esas ideas, gracias:D**

**Guest: Gracias:D**

**Pascualita Son: Que bueno que te de risa:'D Gracias xd **

**shazam: Que bueno, gracias nwn me encanta hacer reir a la gente:3**


	7. ¿Cómo me transformé?

**Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento *se arrodilla* me tarde casi dos semanas, lo se, pero es que no se porque los maestros escogieron esta semana presisamente para dejarme proyectos largos uwu gracias por la espera, y lo siento**

* * *

-Maestro, el es mi padre, no yo- Le dijo Goku.

-Ah, ya veo, entonces ella debe ser tu madre.- Dijo Roshi apuntando a Gine.

-Así es.- Afirmó.

-Tu madre es un bombon.

-Si no quiere morir seria mejor que se calle- Dijo Bardock con un aura fría.

-Oh vamos, es una bellísima mujer ¿no me la prestarías?

-Parece que alguien quiere morir.

-Bien, creo que Goku es menor peligroso en estos casos- Dijo Roshi- Entonces, ¿que tal Milk?

-Maestro, dejelo ya.- Le dijo Goku.

-¿Kakarotto estos son tus amigos?- Preguntó su padre.

-Así es, ¿por qué?

-¿Tienes más?

-Sí.

-Vamos con otros.

-Bien, hasta luego maestro- Goku cargó a Milk en brazos y emprendieron vuelo.

-¡Esperen!-Gritó una voz conocida para Goku.

-¡Krilin!

-¡Goku! ¡Que gusto verlos! ¿Veo doble o hay dos Goku?

-No, enserio, no se como nos confunden, no creo que nos parezcamos tanto- Dijo Goku.

-Por supuesto que lo son, son como gemelos.- Afirmó Krilin.

-No, el es moreno y yo no, el tiene una cictríz y yo no, el es frio ¡y yo no!

-Bien bien, son diferentes, pero son casi idénticos ¿si?

-Sí. Ahora, él es mi padre, Bardock. Ella mi madre, Gine, y a el ya lo conoces, Raditz, mi hermano.

-Ah si, ese que trato de matarme.

-Raditz- Lo llamó Gine.

-¿Qué?

-Hijo, no puedes ir por la vida tratando de matar a los amigos de tu hermano, entiende, que tu no tengas amigos no significa que tengas que matar a los de tu hermano, los celos no son buenos.

-¡Que no es eso!- Replicó.

-¿Entonces que es?

-Es... Ah, olvidalo.

-¿Y sigues celoso porque tu hermano tiene una hembra y tu no?

-¡Que no estoy celoso madre! - Hizo una pausa- Aunque, la hembra de Kakarotto no está mal.

-Ella es mia- Dijo Goku, apegandola a él (pues la tenía en brazos, seguian en el aire).

-No te la quitaré, Kakarotto.

-Aun así no te convendría- Dijo Krilin- Goku tiene el super saiyajin.

-¿Super saiyajin? ¿Te refieres a la transformación definitiva, a la que Freezer le tenía miedo?

-Así es, y Goku la domina hasta el nivel tres.

-¡¿Tres?! ¿E-eso es cierto, Kakarotto?

-Sí.

-Entonces hazlo.

-Ni de broma Goku- Le advirtió su esposa- Sabes que odio esas transformaciones.

-Ya la oiste, ella manda.

-¿Enserio dejas que una hembra de raza inferior, te mande?

-Pues sí ¿Por qué?

-Tu eres mucho mas fuerte que ella, podrías hacerla callar.

-Sí, podría, pero ella manda, porque no quiero lastimarla, ni callarla, porque la amo.

-No lo entiendo Kakarotto, dejas que te mande ¿porque la amas?

-Así es. No le haría daño, y mucho menos, dejaría que alguien le hiciera daño.

-Sigo sin entenderlo ¿que ha hecho ella por tí?

-Todo, me enseñó, me enseñó a amar, a compartir, a querer, a luchar, a conseguir, a continuar, ella es por quien me puedo transformar en super saiyajin.

-Creí que fue porque morí- Dijo Krilin.

-En parte, pero, en ese momento me di cuenta...

**Flashback**

-¡Goku!- gritó su amigo segundos antes de volar en pedazos.

-_¿Qué? Krilin acaba de morir frente a mis ojos, y ¿no hice nada? No es posible, si sigue así, seguirá con Gohan, después irá a la Tierra y los matará a todos al Maestro Roshi, Oolong, Puar, a todos, a Milk... A Milk... ¡No puedo permitir que eso pase! ¡Tengo que ser mas fuerte!_

**Fin del flashback**

-Entonces ¿te transformaste por mí?- Le preguntó su esposa con dulzura.

-Sí.

-Gracias- Abrazó a su esposo con cariño.

-Sigo sin entenderlo- Dijo Raditz.

-Ah, vamonos a casa ¿bien?- Dijo Goku.

-Está bien, vamos.- Todos volaron (a excepcion de Krilin quien se quedó en Kame House)

-Kakarotto- Lo llamó su madre- ¿Dónde está tu hijo mayor?

-Con su esposa Videl, hace poco se casaron y están viendo cosas con el padre de su esposa para construir una casa, junto a la nuestra.

-Mi Gohan crece tan rápido- Dijo Milk con orgullo.

-Por cierto Kakarotto, no me has respondido si fue planeado o no- Dijo su padre-

-¡Claro que sí!

-¿Ah si?

-Sí, Gohan fue planeado, por Milk, yo no tenía idea, y Goten accidente.

-Tu y Raditz fueron un terrible accidente, todo comenzó porque-

-¡Bardock! ¡Ellos no necesitan saber eso!- Interrumpió Gine.

**Continuará**

* * *

**Bien, eso es todo, no tengo mucho tiempo para las respuestas a reviews, sin embargo, les diré que gracias por sus reviews y que les agradezco mucho segiur la historia y esperarla**


	8. Un bebé

**Hola de nuevo:D Lamento otra vez la tardanza, esta semana y la que viene tengo examenes, además de ciertas cosas, por lo que tal vez no atualice pronto, pero trataré de subir otro entre mañana y pasado. Gracias por esperar, aqui esta el siguiente. Tampoco responderé reviews por falta de tiempo. Gracias:D  
**

* * *

-¡Bardock! ¡Ellos no necesitan saber eso!

-¿Fui un accidente?- Preguntó Raditz

-Kakarotto también, no te sientas mal- "Consoló" su padre.

-Dejemos el tema, volvamos a casa ya, Gohan ya debió haber llegado- Sugirió Goku.

-Por mi bien, ya no quiero seguir así, siento que en cualquier momento caeré- Dijo Milk.

-No te caerás, estás conmigo- Le respondió su esposo.

-Sí, pero todo puede pasar.

-No caerás, pero bueno, ya que insistes, volvamos ya.- Comenzó a volar mas rápido y todos lo siguieron.

Al poco tiempo llegaron a la Montaña Paoz, y aterrizaron.

-¡Gohan, ya volvimos ¿estás en casa?!- Preguntó Goku, entrando a casa, pero no recibió respuesta alguna.- Que extraño, a esta hora suele volver.

-¿Estaba con su hembra?-Preguntó Bardock.

-Sí, ¿y eso que tiene?

-Tal vez se esté apareando, por eso no sale.- Contestó su padre.

-¡Papá, enserio! ¿Que tienes con que nos reproduzcamos?

-Es solo curiosidad Kakarotto.

-¿Curiosidad de que nos reproduzcamos?

-Eres mi hijo, es normal que quiera saber si te gusta tu hembra.

-No lo es.

-Sí lo- La puerta de la casa se abrió, dejando ver a Gohan.

-Ya volví, traje a Videl.- Dijo el joven junto a su esposa entrando a su casa.

-Bienvenido hijo- Saludó su padre.

-Buenas tardes- Dijo Videl.

-¡Pero que bonita!- Dijo Gine al verla- ¿Ella es la esposa de tu hijo? Seguro sus hijos serán muy lindos.

-De hecho, estoy embarazada- Dijo Videl, algo avergonzada y sonrojada ante el cumplido de Gine.

-¡Es verdad! Yo que pensé que estabas algo pasada de peso.

-Momento, ¿quien es ella Gohan?

-Mi abuela, es una larga historia.

-¿Pasada de peso? Gohan, no me importa si es tu abuela- Videl se subió las mangas y apretó los puños- Nadie me dice así.

-Vamos Videl, sólo creyó eso- Su esposo la detuvo.

-¿Qué tratas de decirme?

-Es un hecho, sigo sin comprenderte.

-¿Y lo disfrutaste, hijo de Kakarotto?- Preguntó Bardock.

-Mi nombre es Gohan. ¿Y disfrutar qué?

-Pues el sexo con tu "esposa" o como lo llamen.- Gohan se sonrojo, al igual que Videl.

-Papá, te lo tolero, pero deja a Gohan, por favor.- Le dijo Goku, suspirando- Él es sensible con ésta clase de cosas.

-¿Fue planeado?- Preguntó, de nuevo el saiyajin sin superarlo.

-No te detendrás ¿cierto?- Le preguntó su hijo.

-Nope.

-De hecho no fue planeado- Respondió Videl sonrojada.

-No tienes porqué responderle, o seguirá- Dijo Gine rodando los ojos.- Pero bueno, dejando el tema. ¿Cuántos meses tiene?

-Ya van 8 y medio.

-Ya veo, eso significa que pronto nacerá, ¿no?- Preguntó Gine dulcemente.

-Sí.

-Kakarotto se adelantó medio mes, y Raditz se atrazó una semana- Dijo la saiyajin con nostalgia, viendo el vientre de Videl.- Ya quiero que nazca éste bebé.- Dijo sonriendo.

-Mamá- La llamó su hijo mayor- Gracias- Dijo volteando a otro lado.

-¿Por qué?

-Por aguantarme una semana más de lo debido.

-Eso no es nada hijo, soy una saiyajin ¿recuerdas?

-¡AH!- Gritó Videl.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Gohan preocupado.

-¡YA VIENE!

-¡¿QUÉ?!- Preguntaron todos en unisonio.

**Continuará**

* * *

**Algo corto, lo sé, pero tratare de actualizar pronto:) Hasta el siguiente capitulo**


	9. Tu nombre será Pan

**Oh santo Dios, me disculpo, como 3 semanas sin actualizar, explicacion: cambié de domicilio y los !"$"&amp;# de la compañia telefonica tardaron 2 semanas en instalar el internet:( en serio me disculpo, en serio lo siento.**

* * *

-¡YA VIENE!- Gritó Videl.

-¿¡QUE?!- Preguntaron todos en unisonio.

-Oh Dios ¿que hago? ¿que hago?- Se decía Gohan dando vueltas alrededor de la casa.

-¡Reacciona!- Su abuelo le dió una cachetada- Me tienes harto.

-¡Pues vamos al hospital!- Dijo Milk.

-¡No hay tiempo!- Gritó Videl.

-Déjenmelo a mí, allá en el planeta Vegeta, yo recibí al principe Vegeta.

-¿Ah si?- Preguntó su pareja.

-Sí, ¿nunca te lo dije?

-No, hay cosas que no se de tí-

-¡Quisieran apresurarse, dije que ya viene!- Grito la alterada futura madre.

-Bien, bien.

Después de algunas horas en las que Gine mantuvo a todos corriendo de un lado a otro, nació el bebé.

-Felicitaciones, es una niña- Dijo sonriente.

-¡Pero que linda es!- La sostuvo su madre en brazos- Pero ¿¡tiene cola!?

-Sí, así son los saiyajin, mi papá y yo teníamos.

-¿Y-y-y-y que les pasó?

-Nos las cortaron.

-¿Cort

ron sus colas?- Preguntó Bardock.

-No Señor Bardock, son invisibles- Dijo Milk.

-¿Ustedes tienen?- Preguntó Videl, y Gine y Bardock las dejaron mostrar.

-Oh mi Kami-sama- Dijo con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Dende- Dijo Goku sonriente.

-¿Dende?

-Dende es Kami-sama- Explicó.

-No es posible Goku- Replicó su esposa- Por el amor de Ka-

-Dende- Repitió el.

-"Por el amor de Dende"- Dijo ella.

-Mejor.- Respondió el hombre sonriendo.

-¿Podemos volver a las colas?- Preguntó la joven madre.- ¿Por qué los saiyajin tienen cola?

-Cuando vemos la luna llena sacamos todo nuestro poder transformándonos en monos gigantes- Respondió Bardock- Pero también es nuestro punto débil, si no lo has entrenado, claro.

-Entonces no debes de sacarlos de noche- Dijo la esposa Goku.

-Pues ni que fueramos perros- Respondió su suegro.

-¿En el planeta Vegeta hay perros?- Preguntó su hijo.

-Claro, hay toda clase de animales, pero los comíamos.

-¿Por qué comenzamos a hablar de si comen perros si hablábamos de sus colas? Gohan, no quiero que nuestra hija se convierta en un mono gigante.

-Pues le quitamos la cola y asunto arreglado, a Goten y a Trunks se las quitaron de bebés-

-Pero quítasela tú.

-No, seguro que llora y no quiero hacerme responsable.

-Dios, que niñitas- Dijo Bardock, quien se acercó a la bebé y le quito la cola de un jalón- Sencillo, los saiyajin somos resistentes, deberías saberlo si eres mitad saiyajin.

-Cuando Gohan era niño era un llorón- Dijo Goku.

-Soy consciente de eso- Habló Raditz, quien llevaba rato callado.

-Bueno, cambiando el tema a, Gohan, ¿Cómo la llamaremos?

-No lo sé, no consideré el hecho de que fuese niña.

-¿Qué te parece-

-¡Bartholomeo!- Gritó Bardock.

-Papá, es una niña- Replicó su hijo.

-Pues Bartholomea entonces.

-No le pondré Bartholomea a mi hija- Dijo Gohan.

-¡Es un nombre genial!

-No lo es- Dijeron todos.

-Kakarotto iba a llamarse Bartholomeo.

-¿Ah si?- Preguntó el susodicho.

-Eso no es cierto Bardock- Dijo Gine- Siempre acordamos que su nombre sería Kakarotto, pero cuando íbamos a registrarlo repentinamente gritaste "Bartholomeo" y tuvimos que registrarlo de nuevo.

-Hmm, yo no lo recuerdo así.- Hubo un silencio de unos cuantos minutos- ¿Qué no conocen a Bartholomeo "el caníbal"? **(N/A: Personaje de One piece) **

**-**No papá, nadie lo conoce- Dijo el menor de sus hijos.

-¿Entonces que les parece Pan?

-Que ridículo- Dijo Videl- ¿Por qué tendríamos que llamarla como una comida?

-Ejem…- Dijeron todos los presentes. **(N/A: Kakarotto-Zanahoria. Gohan-Arroz. Raditz-Rábano. Milk-Leche. Bardock y Gine- No recuerdo pero son verduras)**

-N-no lo digo por ustedes, es decir… Ah, bien, su nombre será Pan.

-Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Por qué mi nombre es Raditz? ¿Y por qué el de el Kakarotto?

-Buena pregunta- Contestó su padre- Pero pregúntale a Akira, que yo no sé.

-¿Y quién rayos es Akira?

-Yo que sé.

-¿Y entonces?

-¿Entonces qué?

-¿Entonces quién es Akira?

-¿Quién es qué?

-Ah… olvídalo padre.

-Simplemente no teníamos imaginación para los nombres ¿ok?

-¿Y por qué mi nombre es Gohan?- Preguntó el hijo de Goku.

-Porque así se llamaba mi abuelito.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver? ¿En su honor?

-No, no, verás, cuando tratábamos de ponerte un nombre, tu mamá dijo varios y llorabas al escucharlos, después Ox-Satán también trato, pero era la misma cosa, y cuando decíamos Gohan, tú reías, así que te nombramos Gohan.

-Que bien lo recuerdas, Goku- Dijo su esposa.

-Me gustaría saber, ¿por qué Goten se llama así?- Cuestionó Goku a su esposa.

-Por ti, ya que siempre que pensábamos en ti, pensábamos en el cielo,** (N/A: Goten: Parte baja del cielo) ** que tú estabas allá, y como Goten fue una especie de "recuerdo" por decirlo así, una última prueba de tu amor antes de morir, o bueno, así lo sentí yo, le puse así por ti.

-Qué lindo- Dijo Gine.- Bardock ¿por qué no eres igual de romántico que tu hijo? El carga a su esposa en brazos, le da su última prueba de amor… ¿Y tú? Me dejaste embarazada y te fuiste a pelear.

-Vamos Gine, lo hacía para que pudiéramos vivir, tu bien sabes que si conquistaba planetas me daban una recompensa, que servía para mantenernos.

-Por lo menos Bardock trabajaba- Dijo Milk- Goku no hace nada por trabajar, siempre piensa en pelear.

-Pero Bardock trabajaba peleando, eso tampoco es mejor. Además, seguro que Kakarotto, digo, Goku, es buena pareja ¿o no?

-Son contadas las veces en las que me da gestos de cariño.

-Vamos Milk, tu sabes que lo hago todo por defenderte, entreno para poder protegerlos.

-¿A quiénes?

-A mis amigos, pero principalmente a Gohan, a Goten, y a ti.

-Gracias Goku- Respondió mientras lo abrazaba, y éste le besaba la frente.

-Ugh, vamos Kakarotto, ¿demostrar tu amor es digno de un saiyajin?- Dijo su hermano con un gesto de asco.

-Pues si no lo es, no soy uno- Respondió abrazando con más fuerza a su esposa.- Soy un saiyajin criado en la Tierra, no tengo las mismas costumbres que ustedes.

-Se supone que los saiyajin solo se juntan para medio reproductivo, no amoroso.

-Entonces somos una excepción también- Dijo su madre.

-Y Vegeta igual, el también ama a Bulma.

-No puede ser que el príncipe y mi hermano amen a unas humanas de raza inferior.

-Yo no puedo creer dos cosas- Dijo Gine- sigas celoso de la hembra de tu hermano- Este comentario hizo que Goku apretara a Milk contra su pecho con una mirada de "Es mía".- y hayamos olvidado el nacimiento de la pequeña Pan, ya hasta estamos hablando de si los saiyajin aman o no.

-Bueno, bueno, está bien, hagamos un festejo por el nacimiento de la pequeña Pan.- Propuso Milk- ¿de acuerdo? Pero hay que avisarle a Bulma y su familia también.

-A Krilin y a los demás- Continuó su esposo.

-Y a mi papá- Dijo Videl.

-De acuerdo, hay que avisarles.

Y así hicieron llamadas a las familias nombradas sin mencionar nada, solo diciéndoles que fueran a la casa de los Son lo más pronto posible, pues había algo importante que anunciar.

A los 30 minutos, ya estaban todos ahí, Krilin, 18 y su hija, Bulma, Vegeta, Trunks y Goten (quien se había quedado en su casa anteriormente), Yamcha, Piccolo y Mr. Satán.

-Bueno, seguro se preguntan por y para qué los hemos reunido- Dijo Gohan- Hace unos 9 meses que no nos veíamos, ¿verdad? Pues después de esos 9 meses en los que Videl estuvo embarazada. Al fin nació el bebé.

Todos comenzaron a gritar y felicitarlos (A excepción de Vegeta y Piccolo)

-Es una niña y su nombre es Pan.

-No quiero ofenderte Gohan, pero ¿por qué ponerle un nombre de una comida?- Preguntó Krilin, haciendo que Vegeta le dirigiera una mirada asesina.- Es decir, es tan ridículo como si yo le hubiera puesto a mi hija el nombre de una prenda de ropa interior- Logró ahora tener también la mirada asesina de Bulma.- Pero claro que- Entonces se dio cuenta de que ambos lo miraban- claro que no es nada absurdo ni ridículo, solo era una broma, una broma.

-Lo dice el enano cuya esposa tiene el nombre de un número.- Dijo Vegeta.

-Bueno, por lo menos mi nombre no significa vegetales- Replicó 18- Además, no es mi nombre, idiota, es mi número de serie, mi nombre real no lo recuerdo.

-Vamos dejen de pelear- Dijo Gine.- Éste es un momento feliz.

-¿Y tú quién eres?- Pregunto 18.

-Soy la madre de Kakarotto, o como ustedes le conocen, Goku.

-Larga historia.

-Y-yo también tengo algo que anunciar- Dijo Bulma.- Vegeta…- Hizo una larga pausa- E-estoy embarazada.

**Continuará**

* * *

**Tanto tiempo sin actualizar se merecia un capitulo largo, espero sea de su agrado y gracias por su paciencia:)**


	10. Gorda y cuarentona

**Holis chicos y chicas coral:) ¿como han estado? Supongo que de ahora en adelante subiré cada dos semanas, cambie de domicilio y adaptaVestías muy es muy fácil:\ pero agradezco su paciencia y sus reviews:) **

* * *

-E-Estoy embarazada.

La noticia fue de lo mas sorprendente, nacio Pan, y al instante Bulma embarazada.

-Bulma- La llamo su esposo- ¿Como fue que eso paso?

-¿Que como paso? Pense que el indicente que tuvimos con Trunks te enseñaria `como paso`

-¿Incidente?- Pregunto Trunks.

-Bueno pues tu vestimenta dejaba muy poco a la imaginacion ¿que querias que hiciera?

-¿Controlarte?

-Oh vamos, tu lo iniciaste, ademas, no solo vestias asi, me coqueteabas.

-El pasado es pasado, pero, ¿de verdad que no se te paso por la cabeza que tener se-

-¡Oigan!- interrumpio Videl- hay niños ¿recuerdan?

-Bien, entonces, todos los que sean menores de 18 años, vayanse a jugar a otro lado- Dijo Bulma. Los niños la obedecieron y se fueron- Continuando... ¿No se te peso por la cabeza que tener sexo me dejaría embarazada?

-Por mas estúpido que suene, mi planeta fue destruido cuando tenia 5 años, y tampoco es como al Freezer fuera a darme educación sexual, además, era inocente en ese aspecto por aquel entonces.

-¿Vegeta inocente? No me hagas reir - dijo Milk riendo- inocente mi Goku, debieron verlo en la noche de bodas.

-¿Por que?- Pregunto la peliazul.

-Si ¿Por que?- Dijo Goku.

-Goku, cuando te explique que debia hacerse, te desnudaste y dijiste "¿Cuanto tiempo tengo que estar asi?" y luego me preguntaste "¿Tengo que meterte mi que en donde?"

-Bueno pues yo nunca había hecho algo asi o jamas me habian hablado de eso, no sabia que hacer.

No te preocupes, tu inocencia es linda- dijo mientras le daba un tierno beso.

-Vegeta ¿por que no eres asi?- pregunto su esposa.

-Porque Kakarotto es debil y estupido.

-Estoy aqui.

-Lo cual es una tragedia.

-¡Oye!

-Yo no tengo la culpa de que estés aquí.

-Es mi casa.

-Lo cual es también una tragedia.

-Bueno, pero no olviden que estamos aquí por el nacimiento de Pan- Dijo la esposa de Goku tratando de suavizar las cosas.

-¡Príncipe Vegeta!- Lo llamó Gine- Soy yo, Gine, una saiyajin de clase baja que sirvió a su familia por un tiempo.

-No, no la recuerdo.

-Vamos, yo lo recibí en su nacimiento.

-¿Y esperas que te recuerde?- Preguntó Bardock.

-Ahora que lo dices...- Dijo Vegeta- ¿No eras tu quien cuidaba de Tarble antes de que mi padre lo mandara a otro planeta?

-¡Así es! Pero cuando lo mandaron a ese planeta dejé de trabajar para su familia.

-¿Cómo es que del nacimiento de Pan comenzamos a hablar de quien trabajaba para quien?- Preguntó la recien madre.

-¿Podríamos por lo menos seguir hablando de mi embarazo? Vegeta, quiero saber tu opinión.

-Realmente no se que decir.- Vegeta tomó a Bulma de la mano y la alejó de todos para hablar con ella en privado- Bulma, estoy algo asustado de todo ésto ¿que si no puedo ser lo que tu quieres de un padre?

-Vamos, tenemos a Trunks y no es como si le prestaras mucha atención. Pero le prestas la necesaria y el te quiere, eres un buen padre Vegeta, todo estará bien.

-¿Y si es una mujer? No podría por eso.

-No te preocupes Vegeta, volvamos- Le dió un beso en la mejilla.

Ambos volvieron con los demás.

-Oiga príncipe Vegeta- dijo Bardock- Su hembra está embarazada ¿verdad?

-Sí, ¿que con eso?

-Para eso tuvieron sexo, ¿verdad?

-Sí- Contestó sonrojado.

-¿Lo disfrutó?- Todos cayeron al estilo anime.

-¡Papá!- Gritó el menor de sus hijos.

-¿Qué? Solo quiero saber si el príncipe disfruta lo que hace con su hembra.

-Pero no debes de meterte en la vida sexual de todos- Replicó Bulma.

-Sí- Dijeron todos los presentes.

-Bueno, cambiando toda esta locura- Dijo Milk- ¿Cuántos meses tienes?

-Es imposible contar, eso, ¿no ves que es una cuarentona?- Contestó Bardock.

-¿¡Que dijiste!?- Preguntó la "cuarentona"- ¡Solo tengo 38!

-Además, me refería a los meses que tiene de embarazo.

-Claro, ya lo sabía.- Dijo el padre de Goku avergonzado.

-Cerca de dos meses y medio.

-Es verdad, yo pensé que era gorda- Dijo de nuevo Bardock.

-¡¿Qué?!

**Continuará**

* * *

**Bien, pues ya les mencioné anteriormente, me cambié de domicilio y estaré actualizando cada 2 semanas.**

**Espero les esté gustado aun, se me acaban las ideas uwuNos vemos el sig cap:)**


	11. Despedida

**Bueno, no me entiendo, digo que actualizaré cada semana, actualizo cada dos, digo que cada dos, y actualizo en una, pero bueno, les tengo el ultimo capitulo de "Familia":)**

* * *

-Vamos Bulma, calmate, yo se que mi papá es una persona difícil, pero así es él, pero me alegro de poder conocerlo.- Dijo Goku con una gran sonrisa.

-Y que bueno que lo hayas conocido Goku, pero ya no mas- Lo llamó Kaio-sama desde lejos.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso, Kaio-sama?

-Verás... Tu sabes como funcionan las esferas del dragón, solo pueden revivir a personas que no lleven más de un año de haber muerto, sin embargo, el gran deseo del pequeño Goten de poder conocer a sus abuelos le dió el poder a Shen Long para poder conceder ese deseo, sin embargo, no estarán por mucho tiempo ahí, cuando mucho otros 15 minutos, es como cuando fuiste a visitar la Tierra, solo tuviste 24 horas, y dentro de 15 minutos, se cumplirán esas 24 horas. A lo que quiero llegar es que tus padres y tu hermano volverán acá, al mundo de los muertos, sin embargo, las acciones de Bardock sin intenciones de lastimar a nadie, han hecho que pueda ir al cielo, junto a Gine, lamentablemente, Raditz irá al infierno de nuevo, sigue siendo increíble como pudo salir de ahí, considerando que es casi imposible, aun con un deseo.

-Entiendo a lo que te refieres Kaio-sama, pero, ¿no hay nada que podamos hacer?

-Lo siento Goku, hice todo lo posible, el simple hecho de que pudieran estar ahí es un propio milagro, en vez de seguir perdiendo el tiempo conmigo, ¿por que no vas a despedirte de ellos?

-Tienes razón.

Todos se despidieron de Bardock y Gine, casi nadie de Raditz, excepto Goku, y ya faltaban 5 minutos para que tuvieran que irse.

-Kakarotto ¿no te despedirás?- Preguntó su padre.

Goku solo lo abrazó fuertemente- Aun si solo pase un día contigo, es lo mejor poder conocerte, al menos ya se mis origenes.- Siguió abrazando a su madre, quien lo esperaba con brazos abiertos.- Mamá, eres una persona dulce, amable, y según lo que me han contado, diferente a otros saiyajin, sigue así por favor- Se acercó a su hermano- Y Raditz, piensa mejor en tus actos, y tal vez puedas ir al cielo.

-Ni siquiera quiero.

-Cuidense, y cuando muera, nos volveremos a ver- Dijo sonriendo.

Bardock, Gine y Goku se abrazaron fuertemente, hasta que ambos saiyajin (y Raditz) desaparecieron. Los 15 minutos se habían cumplido. Y algo que sorprendió a todos, Goku soltó una lágrima.

-Agahgah- Dijo Pan (quien era cargada por Videl) mientras su madre se acercaba a Goku- Ajskf- La pequeña tomó un dedo de Goku, haciéndolo sonreir.

Aun si ya no volvería a ver a sus padres en mucho tiempo, tenía mas familia que amaba, a su esposa, sus hijos, y ahora, una hermosa nieta, Pan.

**FIN**

* * *

**Algo repentino, y extraño, porque Pan acaba de nacer, pero dejen mi rara imaginacion xd**

**Muchas gracias por seguir la historia, pero ya saben, lo que empieza, termina, y aquí está el final, hasta otro fanfic:D**


End file.
